Forgotten Heros
by DangItsJess
Summary: A young woman always lived the lifestyle of killing and nothing would ever change her. She's not like most women in the old west and that's just how she likes it.


**AN: So this is my first story I've ever posted on this site with my OC Jocelyn Turner in Red Dead Redemption! I know there are a few misplaced commas and what not but I'm not that great at that but I'm still practicing. I also don't own Bonnie, John, or Drew. Rockstar owns them. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: The First Meet. **

The sounds of cicadas buzzing, vultures squawking and rattle snakes rattling echoed throughout the dry country. Occasional gunshots and screams pierced the ears of many but not Jocelyn Turner. A woman who wouldn't tolerate commands from men. A woman who didn't take kindly to threats. A woman who everyone knew and feared. Some called her a hero, others called her a monster but those were just petty titles that didn't mean anything to her. Killing wasn't a sport for her anymore. It was a lifestyle, an addiction.

...

"Oh, what trouble will call out to us today Bud?" The black horse just stared at the woman and twitched its tail, smacking away a few flies. Jocelyn patted Buds shoulder and sighed as she fed him another carrot, she stood back and lifted her dark brown leather hat off her head and tucked it under her shoulder. Feeling the slight breeze brush through her brown curls was the Lords most gracious gift, Jocelyn tightened her gloves and rolled up the sleeves of her red and blue plaid shirt before putting her hat back on and saddling up on her horse.

"Let's go!" she yelled and nudged the animals side, the horse took off leaving big clouds of dust trailing behind them. After a few hours of riding in the hot sun Jocelyn finally decided to stop near the river and take a small break before riding off again, she hitched her horse near the water and he lowered his head to take a nice drink of cool water. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted the calm air, "Cállate y haz lo que digo, o voy a poner una bala en su cráneo!"

Jocelyn looked all around but no one was near she began walking down the edge of the river, looking for who the intruder was. A womans cry pierced the sky causing a few birds to fly up in the air, Jocelyn quickened her pace until she found who she was looking for. Three Mexican soldiers stood with their guns pointed at two young women, tears streamed down their scared faces as they watched the middle solider place his gun on the side of another mans head.

"Ven conmigo. Ahora," he commanded under gritted teeth, Jocelyn stepped out of cover and approached the scene with her hands held up.

"Hola señors." her tone was calm and kind but that didn't stop the men from aiming their guns on the stranger.

"Oh, Dios mío. Ayuda me!"

Jocelyn carefully took another small step, "Let these poor women go and we won't have any trouble here."

The solider who had the man tangled in his arms let out a roaring laugh before narrowing his brown eyes at her, "You. Are just a woman. What will you do to me? You are weak!" He let out another laugh and the other men followed.

"You sir have obviously never been 'round here before. So imma give you one last chance. Let em go."

A minute of silence went by, nothing but the sound of the soft sobs and prayers coming from the two women.

The middle solider yelled a word that Jocelyn didn't quite understand but she knew what was about to happen.

She quickly grabbed her gun from its holster and fired, a stinging pain shot through her left leg but she kept firing, smoke blurred her vision causing her eyes to sting. Seconds went by and then it was over, the smoke cleared and there lie three motionless bodies, blood soaking the dirt underneath them.

Both woman praised God and thanked Jocelyn for her bravery and help. They both picked up the man who, ten seconds ago would've lost his life, and ran. In that short time Jocelyn had forgotten about the pain in her leg, she slowly looked down to see dark fluid pulsing out of the hole in her leg. She raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled for her horse to come but it never did, the pain was beginning to be unbearable with every minute that passed by more blood seeped out from the wound. She tried to take a step but failed, her body gave in and she just fell to the floor. She watched as the blue sky began to darken as black clouds pushed their way in, lightning flashed brightly and soon after crashing thunder roared from the belly of the storm. Cool drops of rain hit her smooth freckled skin then everything went dark.

...

...

"You awake?"

The sound of a familiar strong southern voice awoke Jocelyn from her deep slumber, she blinked a couple times before realizing where she was at, "Bonnie, you are my savior. Ya know that?"

"Yeah, I know. This is the fifth time I've saved your butt from dyin' are you that determined to get yourself killed?" Bonnie placed a glass of water on the small table next to the bed and angrily placed her hands on her hips, everyone knew that when she did that they were about to get a hard talking to. "Do you know how scared I get? What if I'm not there to save you next time, huh?"

Jocelyn moved to grab the water but Bonnie pushed it out of the way, "Listen to me Jocelyn. You need to stop bein' a hero and start lookin' after yourself. You are one of the few people I have in my life that I truly care about." Her blue eyes looked tired and sad, they weren't filled with happiness and courage like they usually were and it pained Jocelyn even more, "I ain't like you. We live two different worlds, Bonnie. I want to change my ways but it's harder than that. Now can I please have some water?"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and pushed the water toward her friend, "I wasn't the only one that saved you today. My good friend John Marston helped, whenever your feeling better you should go meet him. I'll be down stairs." and with that being said Bonnie gave a small smile and left the room.

Jocelyn sat in silence and listened to the workers outside, 'how many days have I been out?' she asked herself as she removed the blankets and inspected her leg which was now wrapped with a white cloth, it didn't hurt as much as it did before so she carefully stood up and stretched. All her muscles felt relaxed when she dropped her hands to her side, she noticed all her weapons and clothes were stuffed in the small chest placed in front of the bed. Jocelyn finally fell out of her procrastinating state and decided to take off the pajamas she had on and put on her dark blue jeans, black boots, plaid button up shirt, dark leather gloves, and finally her fathers cowboy hat. She moved toward the big mirror that hung crookedly across the room and stared into her own light bright green eyes, then she noticed the little scratches that marked her tanned face.

"Jocelyn!" the sound of her name being called made her jump and come back to reality. "Coming!" she responded back as she pulled her brown curls back and tied it in a ponytail. She quickly grabbed her guns and placed them all in their own holsters then paced out the door and down the stairs, she stopped at the last step when she saw Bonnie giving a man a hug and a "Welcome back!" greeting. " I'm sure you remember my friend Jocelyn Turner," her smile was bright and her eyes screamed happiness, "Yeah, I remember." he replied with a smile as he turned to face Jocelyn, "I've heard lots about ya ."

Jocelyn smirked and nodded, "I'm sure you have. Oh, thanks for helpin' me out the other day." John shook his head and chuckled "Not a problem miss." An uncomfortable silence loomed over the three of them just before a bulky man with tons of newspapers falling from his hands stomped through the front door, "Darlin' I hope you have lunch ready. I'm starving!"

Bonnie laughed and waved her hands for them to follow her to the dining room. Jocelyn watched John and Drew disappear after Bonnie, she waited a few moments, debating whether or not to leave or stay.

John poked his head around the wall and watched Jocelyn stare at the door, "You comin'?"

Jocelyns head shot up as he spoke. She looked at him then nodded with a faint smile and entered the lightly lit room.


End file.
